Episode 59b. The Wizard of the Magical Kingdom! (Part 2)
When Deema's nasty sister, Olivia, tries to have Bubble Puppy put to sleep, Molly takes Bubble Puppy to run away. A cyclone appears and carries her to the magical land of a kingdom. Wishing to return, she begins to travel to the Emerald Palace where a great wizard lives. On her way she meets a Scarecrow who needs a brain, a Tin Man who wants a heart, and a Cowardly Lion who desperately needs courage. They all hope the Wizard of the Magical Kingdom will help them, before the Wicked Witch of the West catches up with them. *Molly *Gil as the Scarecrow *Goby as the Tin Man *Oona as Glinda the Good Witch of the North *The Wicked Witch of the West *Nonny as the Cowardly Lion *Bubble Puppy *Olivia as The Wicked Witch of the East *Mr. Grouper as the Wizard (Good) *Mr. Grumpfish as the Wizard (Bad) *Deema as the Gate Guardian *Crabs *Lobsters *Little Fish as the Munchkins *The Apple Trees *Over The Rainbow *Come Out, Come Out *It Really Was No Miracle *Ding Dong! The Witch Is Dead! *The Lullaby League *The Lollipop Guild *We Welcome You To Little Fish Land *Follow The Yellow Brick Road and You're Off To See The Wizard *If I Only Had A Brain *If I Only Had A Heart *If I Only Had The Nerve *We're Off To See The Wizard *Optimistic Voices *The Merry Old Land Of The Magical Kingdom *If I Were King Of The Forest *This film is very similiar to the 1939 movie, The Wizard of Oz. *This is the second Bubble Guppies feature-length film. *This is the third time to have three Bubble Guppies characters to cry over something, that being Molly, Goby and Nonny. These parts are similiar when Dorothy was crying about Miss Gulch taking Toto away, when the Guard tells her and her friends that the Wizard said "Go away!", when she was locked up in the Witch's castle and when she said goodbye to her friends, when the Cowardly Lion started crying after Dorothy smacked him on the nose and when he started crying when he was too shy to see the Wizard, when the Tin Man started crying about Dorothy sleeping in the poppy field, when he cried about Dorothy being locked up in the tower and when he cried about Dorothy saying goodbye to him before going home. *This is the second time Gil gathered up everyone in a sketch and everyone said "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" instead of either Molly or Gil. *This is the first time two guppies get to change their hairstyle and have it dyed - those being Molly and Nonny. Cornfield - (Molly and Bubble Puppy swim along the Yellow Brick Road, then they stop.) Molly: Follow the Yellow Brick Road? Now which way do we go? Scarecrow(Gil): Pardon me! That way is a very nice way. (A Scarecrow (Gil) points to right.) Molly: Who said that? Bubble Puppy: Arf arf arf! (Bubble Puppy barks at Gil.) Molly: Don't be silly, boy. Scarecrows don't talk. Gil: It's pleasant down that way too. (Gil points to left.) Molly: That's funny. Wasn't he pointing the other way? Gil: Of course, people do go both ways. (Gil points to left and right.) Molly: Why, you did say something, didn't you? (Molly and Bubble Puppy swim to Gil in the cornfield. Gil shakes his head then nods his head.) Molly: Are you doing that on purpose, or can't you make up your mind? Gil: That's the trouble. I can't make up my mind. I haven't got a brain. Only straw. Molly: How can you talk if you haven't got a brain? Gil: I don't know. But some people without brains do a lot of talking, don't they? Molly: Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, we haven't really met properly, have we? (Molly swims over the fence.) Gil: Why, no. Molly: How do you do? Gil: How do you do? Molly: Very well, thank you. Gil: Oh, I'm not feeling at all well. It's very tedious being stuck up here all day long with a pole up your back. Molly: Oh, dear. That must be terribly uncomfortable. Can't you get down? Gil: Down? No, you see, I'm - Well, I'm - I'm stuck. Molly: Oh, well, here. Let me help you. Gil: Oh, that's very kind of you. Very kind. (Molly tries to get Gil down from the pole.) Molly: Oh, dear. I don't see... Gil: Of course, I'm not bright about doing things but if you'll just bend the nail down, maybe I'll slip off and - Molly: Oh, yeah. (Gil slips off and falls on the ground. Some straw falls out of Gil. He puts it back it in.) Gil: Whoops! There goes some of me again! Molly: Does it hurt you? Gil: Oh, no. I just keep picking it up and putting it back in again. My! It's good to be free! (Gil falls over again. Molly screams.) Gil: Did I scare you? Molly: No, no. I just thought you hurt yourself. Gil: But I didn't scare you? Molly: No, of course not. Gil: I didn't think so. (A crow crackles and lands on the fence.) Gil: Shoo! Go away! Shoo! (The crow crackles and flies away.) Gil: You see? I can't even scare a crow. They come from miles around just to eat in my field and laugh in my face. Oh, I'm a failure, because I haven't got a brain! Molly: Well, what would you do with a brain if you had one? Gil: Do? Why, if I had a brain, I could - *sings* I could while away the hours, conferrin' with the flowers. Consultin' with the rain. And my head I'd be scratchin' while my thoughts were busy hatchin'. If I only had a brain. I'd unravel every riddle for any individ'le. In trouble or in pain. Molly: *sings* With the thoughts you'll be thinkin' you could be another Lincoln. If you only had a brain. Gil: *sings* Oh, I could tell you why. The ocean's near the shore. I could think of things I never thunk before. And then I'd sit, and think some more. I would not be just a nothin' my head all full of stuffin'. My heart all full of pain. I would dance and be merry, life would be a ding-a-derry. If I only had a brain. (Gil falls over. A pile of hay comes out.) Gil: Whoa! (Molly puts the hay back in Gil.) Molly: Wonderful! Why if our scarecrow back in the Bubbletucky Farm could do that, the crows would be scared and fly off for good! Gil: They would? (Molly nods her head.) Gil: Where's Bubbletucky? Molly: That's where I live. I wanna get back there so badly, I'm going to Emerald Palace to get the Wizard of the Magical Kingdom to help me. Gil: You're going to see a wizard? Molly: Mm-hmm. Gil: Do you think If I went, this wizard would give me some brains. Molly: I couldn't say. But even if he didn't, you'd be no worse off than you are now. Gil: Yeah, that's true. Molly: But maybe you better not. I've got a witch mad at me, and you might get into trouble. Gil: Witch? I'm not afraid of a witch! I'm not afraid of anything! Except a lighted match. Molly: I don't blame you for that. Gil: But I'd face a whole box of them for the chance of getting some brains. Look, I won't be any trouble, because I don't eat a thing. And I won't try to manage things, because I can't think. Won't you take me with you? Molly: Why, of course I will! (Gil jumps for joy.) Gil: Hooray! We're off to see a Wizard! Molly: You're not starting out very well. Gil: Oh, I'll try! Really, I will. Molly: To the Magical Kingdom? Gil: To the Magical Kingdom! Molly and Gil: *singing* We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of the Magical Kingdom. We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! There was. If ever oh ever a Wiz! There was. The Wizard of the Magical Kingdom is one because, because, because, because, because, because. Because of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of the Magical Kingdom! (Molly, Gil and Bubble Puppy swim along the Yellow Brick Road.) Apple Orchard - (Molly, Gil and Bubble Puppy swim along the Yellow Brick Road. While they were looking around, Oona peeps at them behind an apple tree and then disappears.) Molly: Oh. Apples! Oh, look! Oh! (Molly, Gil and Bubble Puppy look around and see some apples on the trees. Molly grabs an apple but the apple tree moved. It snatched the apple and smacked Molly's hand.) Molly: Ouch! Apple Tree: What do you think you're doing? Molly: We've been walking a long ways and I was hungry and - Did you say something? Apple Tree: She was hungry! Another Apple Tree: She was hungry! Apple Tree: How would you like to have someone come along and pick something off of you? Molly: Oh, dear! I keep forgetting I'm not in Bubbletucky! Gil: Come along, Molly. You don't want any of those apples. Hmm. Apple Tree: Are you hinting my apples aren't what they ought to be? Gil: Oh, no! It's just that he doesn't like little green worms. Apple Tree: Oh, you! (The Apple Trees start to get angry and start to attack Molly and Gil. Molly & Gil screams and they both swim away.) Gil: *whispers to Molly* I'll show you how to get apples. (Gil pulls a funny face at the Apple Tree. The Apple Tree throws an apple at Gil and he falls over.) Molly: Oh! Oh! (The Apple Tree throws apples at Molly and Gil but it misses them.) Gil: Hooray! I guess that did it. Help yourself. (Molly and Gil start to eat the apples. While Gil picks up more apples, Molly and Bubble Puppy swim to get another apple. Molly finds a purple metal tin tail. She taps it. She looks up and finds a metal jacket. She looks up and sees a Tin Man (Goby).) Molly: Why, it's a man! A man made out of tin! Yeah! (Molly swims to Gil to have a look at Goby.) Molly: Look! (Molly and Gil start to tap Goby.) Tin Man (Goby): *squeals* Molly: Did you say something? Goby: *squeals* Molly: He said "oilcan." Gil: Oilcan what? Molly: Oilcan? (Molly finds an oil can on a log. He grabs it.) Molly: Oh, here it is. Where do you want to be oiled first? Goby: *squeals* Gil: He said his mouth. (Molly gives Gil the oil can and he oils Goby's mouth in the right side.) Gil: The other side. (Gil gives Molly the oil can and Molly oils Goby's mouth in the left side. Goby's jaw starts to squeak.) Goby: Mm... mm... mm... My goodness! I can talk again! Oh! Oil my arms, please. Oil my elbows. (Molly and Gil oil Goby's arms and elbows.) Molly: Here. Goby: *moans* (Molly grabs Goby's arm down.) Molly: Did that hurt? Goby: No, it feels wonderful. I've held that axe up for ages. Molly: Goodness! How did you ever get like this? Goby: Well, about a year ago... I was chopping that tree... when suddenly it began to rain. And right in the middle of a chop, I rusted solid. And I've been that way ever since. Molly: Well, you're perfect now. Goby: My neck. My neck. (Gil oils Goby's neck.) Goby: Perfect? Bang on my chest if you think I'm perfect. Go ahead, bang on it! (Molly bangs Goby's chest. The knocking echoes.) Gil: Beautiful! What an echo! Goby: It's empty. The tinsmith forgot to give me a heart. Molly and Gil: No heart? Goby: No heart. All hollow. (Goby falls backwards.) Goby: *sings* When a guppy's an empty kettle he should be on his mettle, and yet I'm torn apart. Just because I'm presumin' that I could be kind-a-guppy. If I only had a heart. I'd be tender - I'd be gentle and awful sentimental. Regarding Love and Art. I'd be friends with the sparrows ... and the boys who shoots the arrows. If I only had a heart. Picture me - a balcony. Above a voice sings low. Woman's Voice: *singing* Wherefore art thou, Romeo? Goby: *singing* I hear a beat.... How sweet. Just to register emotion, jealousy - devotion, and really feel the part. I could stay young and chipper and I'd lock it with a zipper. If I only had a heart. (Goby swims then stops. His tail squeaks. Molly oils his tail. Goby then swims again and his fin squeaks. Gil oils his fin. Goby swims on the Yellow Brick Road and dances. He bangs on his tail and chest everywhere and then he whistles. Bubble Puppy swims to him. Molly and Gil watch Goby then they whisper in their ears. Goby balances and nearly falls plenty of times. Molly and Gil stop him. Then, Goby starts to swim backwards and falls over backwards.) Molly: Are you okay? Goby: I'm a little rusty yet. Molly: Oh, dear! That was wonderful! You know, we were wondering why you couldn't come with us to the Emerald Palace to ask the Wizard of the Magical Kingdom for a heart. Goby: Suppose the Wizard wouldn't give me one when we got there. Molly: Oh, but he will! He must! We've come such a long way already. (Molly, Gil, Goby and Bubble Puppy hear cackling. Deema appears on a little cottage roof.) Oona: *cackles* You call that long? Why, you've just begun! Helping the little lady along, are you, my fine gentleman? Well, stay away from him or I'll stuff a mattress with you! (Oona points to Goby.) Oona: And you! I'll use you for a beehive! Here, scarecrow. Wanna play ball? (Oona magics up a fireball. The fireball nearly lands on Gil.) Oona: *cackles* (Molly and Bubble Puppy quickly stand back. Gil quickly swims away and Goby puts the fire out with his hat.) Gil: *screams* Fire! I'm burning! I'm burning! (Oona cackles and disappears in a puff of smoke.) Gil: I'm not afraid of her. I'll see you get safely to the Wizard, whether I get a brain or not! Stuff a matress with me! (Gil scoffs and shakes her fist.) Goby: I'll see you reach the Wizard, whether I get a heart or not. Beehive! Bah! Let her try and make a beehive out of me! (Goby accidently hits his hat.) Molly: Oh, you're the best friends anybody ever had. And it's funny, but I feel as if I've known you all the time. But I couldn't have, could I? Gil: I don't see how. You weren't around when I was stuffed and sewn together, were you? Goby: And I was standing over there rusting for the longest time. Molly: Still, I wish I could remember. But I guess it doesn't matter anyway. We know each other now, don't we? Gil: That's right. Goby: We do. (Molly, Gil and Goby laugh.) Gil: To the Magical Kingdom? Goby: To the Magical Kingdom! Molly, Gil and Goby: *singing* We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of the Magical Kingdom. We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! There was. If ever oh ever a Wiz! There was. The Wizard of the Magical Kingdom is one because, because, because, because, because, because. Because of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of the Magical Kingdom! (Molly, Gil, Goby and Bubble Puppy swim along the Yellow Brick Road.) Dark and Eere Forest - (Molly, Gil, Goby and Bubble Puppy swim along the Yellow Brick Road. Birds squawk. Animals gibber.) Molly: I don't like this forest. It's dark and creepy. Gil: Of course, I don't know, but I think it'll get darker before it gets lighter. Molly: Do... Do you suppose we'll meet any wild animals? Goby: We might. Gil: Animals that eat straw? Goby: Some, but mostly lions and tigers and bears. Molly: Lions! Gil: And tigers? Goby: And bears! Molly: Lions and tigers and bears! Oh, my! (Molly, Gil, Goby and Bubble Puppy swim along the forest, then they start to swim faster.) Molly, Gil and Goby: Lions and tigers and bears! Molly: Oh, my! Molly, Gil and Goby: Lions and tigers and bears! Molly: Oh, my! Molly, Gil and Goby: Lions and tigers and bears! Molly: Oh, my! Molly, Gil and Goby: Lions and tigers and bears! Molly: Oh, my! (Molly, Gil, Goby and Bubble Puppy stopped swimming and heard a lion roaring.) Molly, Gil and Goby: Oh! (Molly, Gil and Goby saw a lion (Nonny). He pounces up to them and Gil and Goby fall over. Molly swam and hid behind a tree. Bubble Puppy swam and hid behind the bushes.) Cowardly Lion (Nonny): *growling* Put 'em up! Put 'em up! (Nonny puts his fists up. Gil and Goby tremble in fear.) Nonny: Which one of you first? I'll fight you both together, if you want. I'll fight you with one paw tied behind my back. I'll fight you standing on one tail! I'll fight you with my eyes closed. (Nonny swims to Goby.) Nonny: Oh, pulling an axe on me, eh? (Nonny swims to Gil.) Nonny: Sneaking up on me, eh? Why... Goby: Here, here. Go away and let us alone. Nonny: Oh, scared, huh? Afraid, huh? How long can you stay fresh in that can? *laughs* Come on, get up and fight, you shivering junkyard. Put your hands up, you lopsided bag of hay! Gil: That's getting personal, Lion. Goby: Yeah, get up and teach him a lesson. Gil: What's wrong with you teaching him? Goby: Well, I hardly know him. Bubble Puppy: Arf arf! Arf arf! Nonny: Well, I'll get you anyway, peewee. (Nonny chases Bubble Puppy.) Nonny: *growling* Bubble Puppy: *whimpering* (Molly swims to Bubble Puppy and they swim out from behind the tree. Nonny chases Molly and Bubble Puppy and Molly slaps him on the nose.) Molly: See. Now look what you've done. You scared him! Nonny: *sobbing* What did you do that for? I didn't bite him. Molly: No, but you tried to. It's bad enough picking on a straw boy, but picking on poor little puppies. Nonny: Well, you didn't have to go and hit me, did you? Is my nose bleeding? Molly: Well, of course not. (Nonny wipes his tears with his tail.) Molly: My goodness, what a fuss you're making! Well, naturally, when you go around picking on things weaker than you are. You're nothing but a great big coward! Nonny: You're right, I am a coward! I haven't any courage at all. I even scare myself! Look at the circles under my eyes. I haven't slept in weeks. Goby: Why don't you try counting sheep? Nonny: That doesn't do any good. I'm afraid of them. Gil: Oh, that's too bad. Don't you think the Wizard could help him too? Molly: I don't see why not. Come along with us. We're on our way to see the Wizard. To get him a heart. Goby: And him a brain. Molly: He could give you some courage. Nonny: Wouldn't you feel degraded to be seen in the company of a cowardly lion? I would. Molly: No, of course not. Nonny: Gee, that's awfully nice of you. My life has been simply unbearable. Molly: Oh. (Molly gets a pair of tissues from her backpack and wipes Nonny's tears.) Molly: Well, it's all right now. The Wizard'll fix everything. Nonny: It's been in me so long. I just gotta tell you how I feel. Molly: Well, come on! Nonny: *singing* Yeah, it's sad. Believe me, young sir, when you're born to be a sissy without the vim and verve. But I could show my prowess be a lion not a mouse if I only had the nerve. I'm afraid there's no denying I'm just a dandelion, a fate I don't deserve. I'd be brave as a blizzard. Goby: *singing* I'd be gentle as a lizard. Gil: *singing* I'd be clever as a gizzard. Molly: *singing* If the wizard is a wizard who will serve. Gil: *singing* Then I'm sure to get a brain. Goby: *singing* A heart. Molly: *singing* A home. Nonny: *singing* The nerve. Molly, Gil, Goby and Nonny: *singing* Oh. We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of the Magical Kingdom. We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! There was. If ever oh ever a Wiz! There was. The Wizard of the Magical Kingdom is one because, because, because, because, because, because. Because of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of the Magical Kingdom! (Molly, Gil, Goby, Nonny and Bubble Puppy swim along the Yellow Brick Road.) The Witch's Castle - (The Wicked Witch of the West watches Molly, Gil, Goby, Nonny and Bubble Puppy in the crystal ball.) Wicked Witch: *cackles* So you won't take warning, eh? All the worse for you, then. I'll take care of you now instead of later! (The Wicked Witch of the West swims to a potion making cauldron and scoops in a bottle of it.) Wicked Witch: When I gain those ruby red slippers, my power will be the greatest in the Magical Kingdom! (Wicked Witch swims to the crystal ball which is now faded away.) Wicked Witch: But, how to do it? Flying Crab #1: You could ask her nicely? Flying Crab #2: Hey! You can trade her for a bag of magic beans! Whoops! Wrong story! Wicked Witch: Be quiet, you two! I'm trying to think! Flying Crabs: (Yawning). Wicked Witch: I said, quiet! Aha! Wait a minute! It's perfect! And now, my beauties, something with poison in it, I think. (The Wicked Witch of the West starts mixing a poison potion.) Wicked Witch: Something with poison in it. But attractive to the eye and soothing to the smell! Poppies. Poppies! Poppies will put them to sleep. (The crystal ball shows a beautiful poppy field.) Poppy Field - Wicked Witch's Voice: Sleep. Now they'll sleep. (The field is full of lots of beautiful red poppies. Molly, Gil, Goby, Nonny and Bubble Puppy swim out of the forest. They see the Emerald Palace.) Molly: There's Emerald Palace! Oh, we're almost there! At last! At last! It's beautiful, isn't it? Just like I knew it would be. He really must be a wonderful wizard to live in a palace like that. Nonny: Come on, what are we waiting for? Gil: Nothing! Let's hurry! Molly: Yeah, let's run! (Molly, Gil, Goby, Nonny and Bubble Puppy run across the poppy field.) Molly: Come on! Come on! Goby: Hurry! Hurry! (They start to get closer to the Emerald Palace as they're still in the poppy field.) Gil: Oh, look! Goby: Come on! Come on! Gil: Look at the scenery. It's wonderful! Goby: Emerald Palace! (Molly starts to run slowly.) Molly: *panting* Oh. What's happening? What is it? I can't run anymore. I'm so sleepy. Gil: Give us your hands and we'll pull you. Molly: Oh, no, please. I have to rest for just a minute. Bubble Puppy. Where's Bubble Puppy? (Bubble Puppy is sleeping in the poppies.) Gil: You can't rest now. We're nearly there. (Molly lies down in the poppies and sleeps.) Goby: *cries* Gil: Don't cry. You'll rust yourself again! Nonny: Coming to think of it, forty winks wouldn't be bad. Goodnight, everybody. (Nonny starts to fall but Gil and Goby hold him back trying to stop him.) Gil: Oh no. Not you too! Goby: No! We ought to carry Molly. Gil: I don't think I could, but we could try. Goby: Let's do it. Gil: Yeah. (Nonny falls backwards in the poppies and sleeps.) Goby: Now look at him. This is terrible! Gil: Here, Tin Man, help me. (Gil and Goby tried to carry Molly but it's no good.) Gil: Oh, this is terrible! I can't budge him an inch! This is a spell, this is! Goby: It's the Wicked Witch! What'll we do? Help! Help! Gil: It's no use screaming at a time like this. Nobody will hear you. Help! Help! Help! Gil and Goby: Help! (While Gil and Goby scream for help, Oona hears them. She waves her wand and it starts to snow.) Gil: It's snowing! Goby: No, it isn't. Gil: Yeah, it is! Maybe that'll help! Oh, but it couldn't help! (Molly starts to move a little bit.) Gil: It does help! Molly, you're waking up! (Molly, Nonny and Bubble Puppy start to wake up.) Bubble Puppy: *yawns* Molly: Oh. Oh. Gil: It's working! Goby: We're saved! Nonny: *yawns* Unusual weather we're having, ain't it? (Molly, Gil and Nonny laugh.) Molly: Look! He's rusted again. (Goby is rusted.) Molly: Oh, give me the oilcan, quick! (Gil gives Molly the oilcan.) Gil: Here. (Molly oils Goby everywhere.) Gil: He is rusted. Molly: Here. Gil: Here. Molly: Quick! Oh! Oh! The Witch's Castle - (The Wicked Witch watches Molly oiling Goby and Gil wiping Goby's tears and Nonny watching them in the crystal ball.) Wicked Witch: Curses! Curses! Somebody always helps that girl. Leader Flying Crab: *gibbering* (The image fades away in the crystal ball.) Wicked Witch: But shoes or no shoes, I'm still great enough to conquer him. And woe to those who try to stop me! Poppy Field - Molly: Let's get out of here! Look! Emerald Palace is closer and prettier than ever! Women's Voices: *singing* You're out of the woods. You're out of the dark. You're out of the night. Step into the sun. Step into the light. Keep straight ahead for the most glorious place. On the face of the earth or the sky. Hold onto your breath. Hold onto your heart. Hold onto your hope. March up to the gate and bid it open. (While the voices are singing, Molly, Gil, Goby, Nonny and Bubble Puppy skip out of the poppies and skip along the Yellow Brick Road to the Emerald Palace.) The Witch's Castle - (The Wicked Witch of the West gets her broomstick ready.) Wicked Witch: *cackles* To the Emerald Palace, as fast as lightning! (Wicked Witch goes on her broomstick and flies out of the balcony and into the sky.) Wicked Witch: *screams and cackles* (Wicked Witch flies in the sky to the Emerald Palace.) End of Part 2 Category:Episodes